mysterious new student
by Hailstar32
Summary: Ziva is a transfer student from Isreal but she has secrets. How does she know Nina and what does she have to do with the Mask?


_**HOA/NCIS fanfic cross over**_

_**Ziva walked through the door carrying her bag on her shoulder looking around carefully.**_

"_**You must be our new student, my names Trudy and I will be your house mother" a cheerful woman explained as she walked up.**_

"_**My name's Ziva David it's nice to meet you" Ziva replied shaking Trudy's outstretched hand.**_

"_**I'll show you to your room, you'll be rooming with Nina and Amber they're at school at the moment they should be home soon" Trudy informed as she lead her up the stairs.**_

"_**So here's your room, do you have any more bags or is that it?" Trudy asked noticing that Ziva was only carrying a duffle bag.**_

_**This is it" Ziva replied dropping it on the bed that had been set up for her.**_

"_**Why don't you go down stair and have a look around before the others get home" Trudy instructed.**_

"_**Before miss David looks around I would like to have a word with her" Victor called as he walked out of his office.**_

_**Ziva walked over to Victor and followed him back into his office.**_

"_**I have your paper work and I'm not sure why it says you have a permit to have weapons on you at any time even at school. It also says that you're a Mossad officer" Victor questioned.**_

"_**I have the permit because I am a Mossad officer and I have made many enemies in my past" Ziva replied evenly. "You may leave now" Victor dismissed turning back to his paper work.**_

_**Ziva got up and left walking down stairs into what she figured was the dining room. She sat down on one of the couches and started reading one of the books she had taken with her.**_

"_**Trudy walked in a while later. "The others should be here soon, I'll introduce you to them" Trudy said.**_

"_**Hey Trudy" Mara called as they walked through the door.**_

"_**Who's the new kid?" Patricia exclaimed when she noticed Ziva standing next to Trudy.**_

_**This is our new student who will be living here at the house her name is Ziva David and she comes all the way from Israel. These are the other students. Amber, Mara, Fabien, Joy, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie and Nina" Trudy explained and that's when she noticed that both Ziva and Nina seemed to be frozen in shock but decided not to say anything.**_

"_**What's it like in Israel isn't there a lot of bombings and shootings?" Joy asked curiously.**_

"_**Yes there are a lot of bombings and shootings but there are people trained to deal with that" Ziva replied her tone of voice told them not to ask any more questions.**_

"_**She will be sharing a room with Amber and Nina" Trudy informed them.**_

"_**Okay this is going to be so fun" Amber squealed excitedly.**_

_**Amber dragged both Nina and Ziva up to their room where she went over to Ziva duffle bag only to find that it was locked. **_

_**"You're the first person I've ever **__**met that locks their bag" Amber stated "also I noticed that you don't have a uniform"**_

_**"I have arranged something with Mr Sweet about my uniform" Ziva replied.**_

_**Suddenly Ziva froze, she was listening to something and then she ducked just as they heard a gun shot. It rang through the air like a bomb had just gone off.**_

_**Ziva got up and jumped out the shattered window landing easily ont the grass she ran in the direction the shot had come from.**_

_**"What's she doing someone just tried to shoot us and she's running straight towards them!" Amber exclaimed shocked.**_

_**Ziva ran knowing where the shooter was and that they would probably take another shot at her as she ran towards them**_

_**As if on cue another shot sounded from just infront of her. She tried to move but wasn't quick enough it hit her shoulder causing her to hiss in frustation but she kept running.**_

_**She tackle the shooter to the ground and hand cuffed his hands behind his back before calling the police and dragging him out of the woods.**_

_**Soon the cops arrived and took her statement and then escorted the shooter to a waiting patrol car and drove away.**_

_**Only then did Ziva remember her shoulder, she put pressure on it to try stop the bleeding and started the long walk back to the house.**_

_**The second she waled through the door she was greeted by a worried looking Amber and a calm looking Nina.**_

_**"Oh my god you've been shot someone call an ambulance" Amber yelled.**_

_**"I'll be fine I don't need an ambulance" Ziva replied knowing for a fact that she hated hospitals.**_

_**"How do you know you're going to be fine you just got shot!" Amber shouted.**_

_**"What's with all the yelling you would think that someone had been shot" Jerome complained as he walked out of the dinning room.**_

_**"Did you seriously not hear the two gun shots just before?" Amber yelled again.**_

_**"I thought it was just one of Alfie's video games" Jerome replied.**_

_**"Well this time it wasn't one of Alfie's video games" Amber stated.**_

_**"Wait so someone really did get shot, who?" Jerome asked a little to egerly.**_

_**"What's going on and why is Jerome asking about who got shot?" Patricia asked waling down stairs with Fabian, Joy and Alfie right behind her.**_

_**"I['m asked because acording to Amber someone was shot and the two gun shots you heard weren't from Alfie's video game" Jerome answered turning his attention back to Amber.**_

_**"Wel are you going to tell us or not " Paqtricia growled obviously irritated.**_

_**"It was..." Amber paused for dramatic effect "Ziva"**_

_**Everyone turned to face Ziva and only then did they notice the blood on Ziva's sho**__**ulder.**_

_**Just then Trudy walked in and Victor came down from hiws office.**_

_**"That is a hallway not a place for you to chat move. Now!' Victoer comanded.**_

_**Everyone but Ziva moved and they stared in shock as she turned to face Victor.**_

_**"Miss David I suggest you move now or you will be..." Victor's voice trailed away as he noticed the blood on Ziva's shoulder, Trudy notice it to.**_

_**"Oh you poor dear what happened to you" Trudy asked concern edging her voice.**_

_**"It's nothing" Ziva replied.**_

_**"Doesn't it hurt at all?" Alfie asked curiously.**_

_**"No it doesn't and I'll be fine" Ziva replied turning and walking up the stairs to the bathroom.**_

_**"That's almost impossible it should hurt more than that unless..." Mara's voice trailed away as she realized why it din't hurt.**_

_**"Unless what?" Jerome asked impationtly.**_

_**"Unless she has been shot more than once, she could have become use to the pain of being shot," Nina replied beofre Mara could answer her voice masked with unease as she flashed back to her defense training in I(sreal qand how Ziva had been shot at as part of her advance training.**_

_**"How would she have been shot enough times to be use to the pain?" Joy asked.**_

_**"I don't know" Nina lied easily thanks to the defence training with Ziva she ws a great lier.**_

_**Just then Ziva walked back down the stairs her shoulder looking fine. Everyone but Nina just stared at her in complete shock.**_

_**Trudy noticed that Nina didn't looked shocked like everyone else did.**_

_**Ziva just turned and walked out the door and seemed to just dissappear because when Jerome opened the door she was already gone.**_

_**"She must be like a ninja or something because no normal person could move that fast or be shot and not feel any pain or feel pain but hide it so well" Jerome exclaimed.**_

_**Trudy noticed Nina flinch at Jerome's statement but no one seemed to notice and she seemed releived about that.**_

_**Ziva was running through the forrest just wanting to clear her head. She stopped in a clearing and thats when she saw a strange man hanging around but that's also the time he spotted her.**_

_**He walked over to her."What are you doing her!" he growled obviously agitated.**_

_**"I was running and decided to stop when i reached this clearing. What are you doing here?" Ziva retorted.**_

_**"You're not from around here are you?" he asked avoiding her question.**_

_**"No i'm not i was trsnfered here from Isreal and I'm now staying at Anubis house" Ziva replied cautiously."You're staying at Anubis house. Could you do me a favour and keep an eye on Nina and her friends I think they're up to something and I want to know what. By the way my name is Rufus Zeno" Rufus asked.**_

_**Author Note: **Find out what Ziva decideds in the next chapter _

_Will she spy for Rufus or will she turn him down and stay loyal to Nina and he others?_

**_Please reviw this is my first fanfic and the more you review the faster i up date :)_**

**_HAILSTAR32_**


End file.
